


【影日】Special Delivery

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 2016年里约奥运会期间，影日相见的故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	【影日】Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> *赛程我参考了真实的奥运男子排球安排，但仍然有私设  
> *和我之前有的梗重复用了，sorry!  
> 日出前的一小时被称作Blue hour，日出后的一小时被称作Golden hour，觉得这两个词已经很美，所以才想到了这个沙滩的梗。不香别打我，真的还在学步中。

2016年8月，原本就热闹非凡的里约热内卢街头更加熙熙攘攘，奥运会即将第一次在这里举办。  
日向来到这里也已经半年了。度过了最开始半个月的不适应期，他也终于融入了这个热情似火的城市。按照影山的消息，日本代表团将于今天抵达里约，提前适应当地气候和调整时差来备战奥运会。  
“那家伙真的做到了啊。”日向等红绿灯时翻开手机，盯着影山几个月前传来的红色烫金运动服照片，喃喃自语。他已经成为了自己职业俱乐部的正选队员，并且拿到了“年度最佳二传”的称号，就算仅仅19岁的影山飞雄，跳过了U19、U21青年队直接入选国家队也显得顺理成章。  
“我也不能落下啊——”日向索性站起来，用全身重量压在自行车脚踏板上，同时加快了蹬脚踏板的频率，飞速冲上一段陡坡。

结束晚上的沙排自主训练，日向洗过澡后呈“大”字型埋在自己床上，放松自己一整天进行各种运动的双腿。说起来影山那家伙自从奥运集中封闭训练以来多久没给自己发过消息了？据说主教练这种时候格外严格，为了运动员注意力绝对集中，在奥运前一个月进行了几乎军事化的管理。更别说影山也是个对自己十分严苛的人，教练要求一分他会自主要求自己到十分，自然是隔绝了社交网络等一切分心的源头。日向作为一个职业运动员对此当然完全明白，严格的自我管理是成功的必要条件，但作为热恋中的小情侣，难免还会有点儿微词。  
算啦，等他来里约——肯定有机会见的。这么想着，他拿出了修甲工具开始仔细地保养自己的手指和脚趾，说起来这套工具还是影山高中的时候送给他的，说是看不惯他总是像狗啃一样的指甲就给他买了一套自己常用的工具。修甲狂魔影山同学选中的套装果然好用，三四年了还能完美地发挥作用。他不一会儿就把指尖修剪地圆润整齐。

“到里约了。”  
日向终于收到了影山阔别一个月之久的line消息，一个激灵从床上蹦起来，差点磕到天花板。接着一个视频电话的邀请出现在日向屏幕上。  
“喂？看得到么？”影山用一种直男角度俯视着屏幕，那张还算池面的脸可笑地变形着。背景是日向不认识的房间。  
“住在奥运村嘛？真好啊！影山选手时差倒过来了么？”  
“我才刚到，怎么可能，呆子。”  
“那日向前辈可以告诉你些倒时差的经验哦？”他躺在床上，嘴角止不住地上扬。  
“队医和教练会安排的。而且你个鬼的前辈！”  
“切。”真小心眼。  
“接下来会和其他队伍打下练习赛，顺便适应场地，可能还是不能经常联系。”  
“好啦好啦我知道，我这里也有很多事情要做的。”边说他边用空着的胳膊比划了一个很大的半圆。  
“比赛——你会来看么？”视频的角度突然上移，不再畸变的影山的脸出现在日向眼前，真挚地透过屏幕盯着他。日向感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。  
“你傻吗？我哪里来的钱和时间去看现场呢？”影山有的时候真的很缺乏常识。听罢此话，他的头默默地低了下去，失望之情溢于言表，像突然情绪低落求摸头的大型犬。  
“好啦，直播看不了录播我也肯定会看的。这可是日本队的比赛诶！”  
“嗯。”影山的脸慢慢舒展开了。日向觉得很好笑，他的情绪起伏实在太好理解了。  
“队服。”影山一顿，视线下移，“你穿着呢？”  
日向低头一看，身上正是影山送给他那件Schweiden Adlers的白底橙边的运动服。因为比日向至少大了两个尺码，此刻正松松垮垮的挂在他的肩上，V字领很低，露出了一整截好看的锁骨，和经过系统锻炼的紧致的肩颈线条，影山吞了吞口水。  
“啊……洗完澡了顺手……不是特意……我没有……”日向脸颊飞速变红，疯狂摆手却欲盖弥彰。  
影山正准备说什么，门口传来敲门声。“抱歉我去开个门。”  
日向用手用力扇着给自己的脸降温。穿影山队服当睡衣这件事他已经这么干很久了，只不过通常和自己男朋友视频的时候都不是巴西时间的晚上，所以也就没有露馅。今天这个突然袭击让他有点儿措手不及，他才不想被当做什么变态，而且谁要对影山服软，去承认自己想他了啊？！好吧确实是想了，他得对在自己房间被解决在卫生纸上的小日向们负责，对自己是个健康的二十岁成年人负责，对自己身为职业运动员本就过剩的荷尔蒙负责。他转身趴在床上，用枕头蒙住自己的脸，尴尬地觉得自己干脆就这么闷死自己算了。  
“喂，日向！”影山的声音传来。  
“嗯？”他闷闷地说。  
“我得挂了，队医给了我褪黑素，我们现在得睡了。明天开始又是封闭式训练了，估计再联系得比赛之后。”  
“唔。”日向从枕头上起身，盯着屏幕里的影山。  
他扬起一个明亮的笑容，脸上的绯色还未褪去，“影山选手，fighting！”  
“嗯。”影山的表情十分的认真，对于排球他从不曾有一分懈怠。日向也一样。他们都明白奥运会的意义，无需多言。  
“我很想你。”影山同样非常认真的说着，腾地一下重新点燃日向好不容易平复下来的心绪。  
“好啦好啦影山选手，快去睡觉了！”日向手忙脚乱挂掉电话，自己头顶仿佛冒烟了。

**

2016年8月17日，日本在1/4决赛输给加拿大，无缘四强，但奥运八强的好成绩仍然是亚洲男排之光。当天晚上教练决定带队员们去科帕卡巴纳海滩附近放松一下，应队员要求挑了一家看起来人气很旺的披萨店，犒劳一下严格饮食许久分外想念垃圾食品的胃。  
已经接近日落时分，南大西洋的海风徐徐吹来，却并没有海腥味儿。沙滩旁边的棕榈树和椰子树在夕阳下投下拉长的影子，风吹得树叶沙沙作响，与海浪声交相辉映。远处嬉闹的人群声也几乎被这自然的声响盖过。队员们坐在餐厅的露台上，享受着几个月来难得的休闲时光。  
影山点了一杯柠檬气泡水，一口一口的啜着，他的情绪很平静。既没有因为比赛输了而失落，也没有因为球队取得奥运会第八的成绩而自得。他脑海中在复盘自己在今天的比赛上的表现。身为队里的老幺，19岁能有正式的代表国家队在如此高规格比赛的资格已经很难得。他今天在中盘时作为关键分发球员上场，光是这份经验就更是难得。  
可是，在场上总觉得缺少了一些什么。  
他已经在V league的老牌强队有了正选二传手的身份，来到国家队依然颇受器重。队友更都是稳重可靠的前辈，历史性的成绩也足够让他们回国接受鲜花和掌声。可他现在心里空落落的感觉是因为什么？

“Ola!” 伴随着清脆的自行车铃由远及近，一个朝气蓬勃的声音猛地推开了吧台附近的后门。影山蓦然回头，撞上了声音的主人蜜橙色的双眼。是他有半年没真真切切见到的，日向翔阳的双眼。  
“影山！”日向和店长打过招呼后对着影山眨了眨眼，用夸张的口型说着。  
影山顾不得身旁的队友，突然站起来撞得桌子摇摇晃晃，玻璃杯都颤了几下。“抱歉。”他一边90度鞠着躬一边闪身向吧台方向快步走过去。日向调皮的从吧台附近跑开，闪身进了厕所隔间。影山手疾眼快的也侧身挤进并不宽敞的隔间，抓着日向的肩膀把他抵在摇摇晃晃的门上，手上不由自主地加大了力道。  
“呀——”日向吃痛，“你这么用力干嘛，我又不会跑。”  
不会跑那是谁跑到地球的这半边的？影山暗自腹诽，出口却变成：“你在这里做什么？”  
隔间十分狭小，头顶的风扇嗡嗡作响，昏暗的灯光透过不停转动的风扇投射在日向脸上，影山这才能在一明一暗之间好好看看半年未见的恋人。日向原本白皙到透明的皮肤经过半年南美太阳的炙烤变得如同黑巧克力，与脖领下隐约露出的原本牛奶肤色形成鲜明对比。  
像牛奶夹心的巧克力，影山心中评价。虽然现在是南半球的冬天，热带气候仍然带着潮热，几乎紧贴的两人呼吸着同一团空气，勾得他喉结上下滚动，吞咽着口水。  
此刻的日向带着遮阳帽，黑色长袖紧身衣外套着白色短袖，墨镜随意滴挂在T恤领口。眼周有也一圈由于戴墨镜造成的浅浅的痕迹，衬托着蜜橙色的大眼睛更加闪亮。脸颊似乎瘦削一下去一点，但黑色紧身衣下的肌肉线条却宣告着身体的主人时刻保持着良好的精神状态。影山目光下移，日向宽松的沙滩裤下面露出了精壮的小腿，同样是黝黑的巧克力色，而且曾经光滑的小腿上布满了细细小小的划痕，还能看到上面粘着的浅白色细沙……  
“喂，影山，你那个色老头的眼神可不可以收一收？”看到影山良久没有说话，被禁锢地有点儿久的日向诘问他。  
“我——”影山一时语塞，不知道该从哪里说起。  
“我在这里兼职送外卖呀，下午太阳最强不打沙排的时候会做几个小时。”日向此时才给出答复，“骑车也是很好的锻炼！这边路比宫城的还陡，冲刺上坡我现在可厉害了，你肯定比不过我。”  
“呆子，谁要和你比这个。而且我肯定比你骑得快。”提到“比”这个字，不管什么时候都能激起他们俩的好胜心。  
“切，本大爷可是经过了半年里约山路的魔鬼训练，还有沙子的洗礼，今天的我不再是过去的我！”日向眼中闪烁着光芒，仿佛这个狭小的隔间也变得明亮了。  
为了增加自己话的可信度，日向低头向上卷起自己的运动短裤，本来就有优越比例的腿更附上了经过努力、科学的锻炼才会有的纤长肌肉。影山不由自主的抚上他的膝盖，划过明显的晒痕分界线，顺着股四头肌的轮廓向上摸去。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉，这种被抚摸的触感。日向感受着影山保养良好的指尖划过自己的身体，随着他抚摸过的每一寸肌肤他的血管也为之沸腾。他环住影山的脖子，给了自己的男朋友一个久违的吻。  
虽然正直青壮年，可他们俩还是没有任何性经验。这大多应该归功于确立关系之后就一直聚少离多，而且严格的身体管理也是职业运动员生活的一部分。并且就算是和其他男孩子一样看过小黄书，也是在意识到自己性取向之前的事了。不过爱人这件事，他们爱的是彼此又不是对方的性别，渴望触摸的本能支配着他们的行动。  
影山的右手并没有停下动作，他滑到了他的大腿根部，向后抚上他的臀，隔着薄薄的内裤感受着他紧致的臀部肌肉，这是怎么样能带来奇迹的一双腿啊。他抬起日向的左腿至自己腰侧，在他的臀部和大腿后侧反复抚摸，日向也顺势用左腿环住影山的腰。胯下的性器早已昂首挺立，隔着衣料相互摩擦着。  
他们彼此都忘记了呼吸，这个吻已经隔了太久了。日向的嘴唇干裂，还有点儿起皮，刚刚送外卖回来的他还没来及补充水分，剐蹭的影山有点儿痛，而他并不介意。唇齿相接，甚至还能尝到血丝的味道。影山用舌头舔舐过日向唇上的裂口，品尝着他的小野兽这半年独自生活的点滴，渴望着重新占有他。他整个人压向日向，迫切而热烈。日向尝试用舌头还击自己口腔的侵入者，然而被压在门板上动弹不得。谁都不想先叫停这个深吻，仿佛谁先撑不住就输了。  
影山左手也揽过日向的腰，右手一用力就把日向整个抱起来，把他放在水箱上坐好。唇舌得以短暂的分离，他们面对面大口的喘着气，额头抵在一起。影山褪下日向碍事的短裤，摩挲着他的前端。日向也不甘落后，灵巧的勾开影山运动裤的腰带，一把握住影山的柱身。身为健康正常的男生，自然是知道如何帮助自己纾解，但帮助别人做这件事他却没有任何经验，只能自己摸索。手劲儿忽大忽小，频率也并无章法，只是胡乱地套弄着。痛感和不舒服盖过了被抚摸的舒适感，可在这狭窄又公开的环境所带来的刺激却让他们很快双双缴械，影山的浊液溅射到日向T恤的肚子上，氤氲成浅浅一滩，任谁都能看出性事的痕迹。  
“我比你久。”日向看着自己一团糟的T恤，索性直接脱了下来，露出里面的黑色紧身衣。  
“说什么胡话，明明我比你久。”影山盯着日向紧身衣下的凸点，凹凸起伏的肌肉线条，“我查过了，男同性恋之间要怎么做……”

卫生间大门被打开了，国家队前辈的声音响起：“影山？你在吗？教练说我们要回去了。”  
“哦哦，我在的，马上——”影山仍然搂着日向，心快跳到嗓子眼了。日向像考拉一样缠在影山身上，无声地偷笑着，整个人都笑到震动了。此刻影山的窘迫实在过分好笑，本就不擅长表情管理的他脸上有别样的精彩。他侧头咬住影山肩头防止自己笑出声，不留神就留下一个吻痕。  
“日向！”，揉着自己被咬痛的肩膀，嗔怒着。日向用紧身衣的袖口擦过嘴角已经有些干掉的口水，得意的笑着。  
“快回去吧19岁的影山选手！今天表现很优秀哦！”日向大方地拍了拍影山肩头，故意把年龄咬的很重，“明天哥哥我带你去个好地方！”  
影山依然熟练的握住日向的头，手劲儿很大地蹂躏着这个过分得意的小个子。  
“啧——好痛！你个暴力山！”  
“你知道我住哪么？”  
“不就是奥运村嘛，本大爷可是对里约了如指掌！”  
“好。”不问去哪，不问去做什么，只是单纯的想和他在一起。  
“早上六点，奥运村门口。起的来么？”  
“废话，呆子。”  
“那明天见！”  
“哦。”

**  
所有赛程结束，今天自然有一天的假期，同寝室的队友还在沉睡着。影山摸索着穿上运动服。手机上显示现在是5：40分。按部就班的洗漱后，影山犹豫了一下，拉开了自己的行李箱，把角落里的一个黑色塑料袋塞进自己的随身单肩包。对着镜子理了一下自己的刘海，轻手轻脚离开运动员宿舍朝大门走去。  
天蒙蒙亮，窗外的建筑物笼罩在一片蓝雾中。白日的喧嚣已经褪去，半夜的狂欢皆已收场，里约热内卢这座热情如火的城市进入了最安静的时刻。街灯还未熄灭，灯火透过玻璃折射出来，成为一点点星光，点缀在这寂静的蓝雾之中。  
而在这一片星光当中，一簇橙色的光亮正站在他面前，推着那辆看起来有些旧却很结实的自行车。他微微喘着气，额头上的汗打湿了刘海，依然是紧身衣配T恤，还能看到他胸口的起伏。  
“我赢了！我先到的！”  
“几乎同时到的！呆子。”  
影山伸手便要按住眼前那颗跳动的橘色脑袋，却被灵巧一个后仰熟练躲过。但怎奈影山选手占据臂展优势，仍然成功地控制住了日向选手的行动。  
“喏，给你。”他从自己单肩包里摸出一瓶长高高牛奶塞到日向手上，“你之前提过说想喝的。”  
“哇！影山君好细心哦——”瞥见影山黑脸，日向马上噤声，乖乖把牛奶塞进背包。自己只不过是几个月前和他闲聊的时候提到过巴西的牛奶不好喝，还是想念长高高牛奶的味道，影山居然还真的记住了。  
日向潇洒地跨上自行车，拍拍被擦得发亮的后座，“来吧影山选手，给你这个特等座来当回礼。”  
影山的黑脸更严峻了，这个28寸的自行车要怎么承载两个成年男性的体重，更何况还要他坐在后座上。  
“我昨天特意擦过的！”日向又拍了拍他的后座，这可是他用来兼职送外卖的重要工具。“快，哥哥带你转转里约！”刚好他20岁生日已过，名正言顺的可以当哥哥了，只不过影山这么多年从没有诚心诚意的叫过他哥哥，连在梦里都没有。  
影山不情不愿的坐在自行车上，两条大长腿无处安置，委屈地踩在后轮轮轴的地方，还不忘锤了一下日向的脑袋。“算哪门子的哥哥，少得意了。”  
“你轻点儿！”日向疼得龇牙咧嘴，蓄着力蹬出第一步，这辆看着破旧却意外结实的自行车载着超过100kg的重量破风前进。

奥运村坐落在里约南部的森林之中，这里距离日向的公寓并不近。他五点刚过就起了床，取出昨晚腌好的鸡胸肉，喷上橄榄油后在煎锅上欢快地发出噼里啪啦的声响。美拉德反应的香气很快充满了整个房间。煎鸡胸肉的同时他开始调拌自己秘制的味增酱汁，把五颜六色的蔬果倒进便当盒。他打开定时煮好的米饭，特意狠心从亚洲超市买来的日本米颗粒饱满、晶莹剔透，拿来做饭团再合适不过了。煎好的鸡胸肉被一条条撕碎，包裹在手掌上的一团米饭上面，双手灵巧的捏出三角的形状，再铺上烤的香脆的海苔，日向特制增肌减脂鸡胸肉饭团就完成了。此刻他准备好的双人份早饭正在他的背包里，配以秘制味增调味沙拉，营养均衡，味道绝赞（自评）。  
从奥运村的位置出发，他们一路向大西洋的方向前行。由于一路是下坡，日向蹬得并不费力。天还没完全亮，清冷的风迎面而来，路旁的绿荫迅速后退。日向的刘海被向后吹去，风大得几乎要睁不开眼睛，他身后传来影山沉稳的呼吸声，以他对影山的了解，该不会——  
“喂！影山，你睡着了么？”  
没有人回答他，这次他甚至能听到轻微的鼾声。日向觉得又好气又好笑，能在高速运动的自行车上睡着而不摔下来，也就只能是运动、平衡能力出众且离开球场异常嗜睡的影山选手了。  
他放慢了骑行速度，路旁的建筑物也渐渐多了起来了。日向开始自说自话：“这个区域本来就有好多体育馆，我曾经来这里当过高中校队陪练，巴西的高中生都好高哦！哦还有那里，那是日裔很多的地方，我经常来这里买食材，居然能买到日本米、味霖和味增。”又拐了几个弯，商铺鳞次栉比，不过此刻刚刚六点半，大多数还紧闭大门。“这家超市每周五有新商品试吃。那家水果店又便宜又新鲜，老板皮埃尔和我打过沙排，后来每天都会给我预留一份牛油果啥的。哦还有卢西奥家开的海鲜店，在那儿，他也很爱打沙排，他家的金枪鱼最棒了……”  
“嗯。”背后突然传出影山的声音。不愧是日向，在哪里都能过得很好。影山也在想象着日向骑过商业区和店主们打招呼的样子。  
“啊你醒啦！看来本大爷车技甚好。”  
“是你叽叽喳喳的好吵。”  
“切。啊对了，这家餐厅是上次及川前辈来我们一起吃晚饭的地方。”  
“嗯？？” 影山一个激灵坐直了，想起来那张让他浑身血液凝固的  
“及川前辈很快就掌握了沙排规则，适应了场地诶。你也知道沙排上手规则很麻烦……”  
“我也能很快掌握的，”影山马上说，“绝对。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”日向迫不及待想看到球场上的国王陛下在沙排上吃瘪的样子，“好啊，今天就让你见识见识高强度的沙排！”

日向骑车拐进了一个小巷又一个小巷，突然之间一片浅白色的沙滩撞入眼帘。  
此刻天空已经从靛蓝色变成发白的青蓝色，顺着沙滩望去，海岸线方向隐隐发着红色光亮。  
“这是本大爷的秘密基地，这片海滩来的游人很少，可是里约绝佳看日出点哦！”他催促着影山下车。  
“慢点儿，日向呆子！我脚麻了！”影山颤颤悠悠的把双脚落在沙滩上，刚一落地就传来针扎的触感让他不得不放缓动作。  
“哈哈哈影山你太逊了！真该给你拍下来哈哈哈！”日向捂着肚子狂笑。  
“该死，你觉得这是谁的责任？？” 他伸手去抓住日向，发麻的脚底却没能在沙滩上踩实，结结实实整个人压着日向朝着细软的沙滩倒去。  
经过半年沙子的洗礼，日向十分机敏的避开了当影山肉垫的命运，一个翻身就反而骑在了影山身上，就算是影山闭紧了嘴巴，脸上也不可避免地沾满了细沙。他撑着上半身翻了个身，日向仍然居高临下的爆笑着。他气从中来，抓住他的肩膀，就着现在的姿势欺身上去，用嘴堵住了他的狂笑。  
“呸——”日向撇头吐着嘴里的沙子，“太卑鄙了！”  
“是谁让我挤在后座的？”  
“那又是谁在我后座睡着的？？”  
影山吃瘪，他永远赢不了日向的嘴巴，那就只能让他暂时不能说话了。

此时天边的红霞渐起，天空又蒙上了一层粉色。在霞光笼罩下整个海滩都映着温柔的颜色。他们把鞋脱在一边，走到一片较为细腻的沙子上面。  
“好啦好啦，还没吃早饭吧，来！”日向从背包里拿出一块格子餐布，铺在一块礁石下方的沙子上，也摆出来一盒饭团和一份沙拉。“我今早特意做的，你要心怀感激的吃下。”  
包裹饭团的饭盒被好好地放在保温袋内，影山拿湿纸巾擦过手之后从里面小心翼翼拿出一个温热的饭团。是家的味道。他也好久没有回过宫城的家，也没吃过手作饭团了。自从备赛奥运就开始紧绷的神经此刻才终于放下了。没什么比人的味蕾更加思乡，就算是不在意饮食只在意饥饱的影山也一样。  
“影山君是不是要感动哭啦？”日向调侃道。  
“才没有，” 又大口吞了一口饭团，却差点儿噎着自己。影山嘴里还有没咽下去的米饭，食管处却卡住了，他拿手垂着自己胸口，噎得眼泪都快出来了。日向又要止不住爆笑，却还算有良心的掏出来准备好的凉茶。  
“影山弟弟慢点儿吃，哥哥这还有很多哦！”真是不放过任何机会占便宜。日向说罢也自己开始吃起了沙拉。  
这片沙滩不大，由于旁边礁石很多所以地面并不平整。和科帕卡巴纳海滩这种游人如织的沙滩比起来自然各方面要逊色一些。但好在清净，私密性绝佳。  
海浪一层层拍打上岸，在礁石处激荡成白色的浪花，海水冲刷声与海浪拍击声不绝于耳。地平线处的红光闪耀着金色的光芒，一跳一跳地急于挣脱。整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两个人。

“日向”  
“影山”  
他们几乎同时开口，四目相对。  
“我今天休息——”  
“我今天没训练安排——”  
又是同时。  
“我们找个——”  
“我准备好了。”  
影山迎着日向炽烈的目光，天边的红霞映照在他的脸上，他整个人像一团火。  
“现在？在这？”  
“现在，在这。”  
影山仿佛能听到自己的心跳声，如此强烈，砰砰地仿佛撞破胸腔，海浪的声音似乎在为他伴奏。他抚上日向的脸，是朋友，是搭档，更是恋人的脸，一寸寸靠近。

他扫开餐布上的便当盒，左手垫着他的后脑轻轻地把日向放倒在餐布上，右手探进日向的T恤，隔着紧身衣挑弄着他胸前的敏感点。轻啄了一下他的嘴唇后影山转攻日向的颈侧，用舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂。影山的额发蹭着日向的耳后，前所未有的酥麻感觉席卷了他的全身，不禁发出一声呻吟。日向也没有闲着，抬起脚丫尝试褪去影山的运动裤。影山抬手抓住日向不安分的脚，按了下去。  
“等下——”他展现出在球场上不容挑衅的气度，继续按部就班的进行着手上的活动，往日向下半身抚去。  
日向的前端早已挺立，前端已经分泌出了晶莹剔透的体液。他用自己保养良好的指尖划过龟头，更多液体分泌了出来。此刻日向的脸与朝霞交相辉映，红彤彤的，可爱的过分。  
“怎么还没商量就你在上面了，明明我还想过——”日向的嘴得空便嘟囔着。  
“闭嘴。”影山再度欺身吻上去，堵住他的碎碎念，采摘着这颗已经熟透的橘子，手上套弄着日向的性器。  
果然是个学习能力变态的人，日向默默的想着，明明只有昨天一次给别人手的经验，今天影山手法已经娴熟了许多。  
日向只得继续用脚踹着影山的胸口表达对于他霸道的不满，但主要是在虚张声势，影山的手法让他着实享受。  
“日向哥哥，”影山不怀好意的坏笑，格外咬重后两个字，“你好像比昨天还快呢。”  
“你个该死山，你快点儿上啊！到底行不行？不行我来——”他的尾音很快变得细碎飘零，随着影山加快手速，并且撩弄了一下他的睾丸，他很快边射了出来，浊液撒了影山一手。

天空中的星星已几乎不可见了，天边的红彤彤的太阳冒出了头，他刚射过的小兄弟就这么暴露在第一缕阳光下，提醒他他今天是提了个多见不得光的建议。日向还没缓过神，影山沾满精液的手就滑到日向的臀缝，在他后穴处划着圈，带着些踌躇。  
“日向。”三个音节也敲在日向心上，“我忍不住了，我可以进来么？”  
“这个时候你TM问个什么啊？”日向觉得自己的羞耻心都快突破天际了，影山怎么还能问出这么羞愧的话。  
影山有一回儿没回应，日向半起身看到他从自己的单肩背包里拿出一个黑色塑料袋，拿出一整盒冈本001和润滑剂。这家伙准备也太周全了吧，冈本001只有日本本土有卖啊！看来影山他早就打算好要在巴西草自己屁股了。日向本来觉得自己是主动的那一方，结果是羊入狼口。  
“我看了教学视频，上面推荐了这两款，”影山一本正经地说，仿佛在介绍新的排球护具，“上面说要先用润滑剂……”他一边说着一边挤了一大滩淡粉色的液体在左手掌心，还带着快干掉的日向精液的右手在其中又涂抹了几下，日向认命地躺平，今天是被影山飞雄吃定了。反正这里是巴西，离日本有半个地球那么远，又不是没人在沙滩上来过，他们在这里只不过是随处可见的外国人，豁出去了。

奇异的冰凉的触感伴随着影山的右手食指进入日向的体内，他一下子夹紧了自己身体。  
“很痛么？放松一下……”影山急忙退了出去。  
日向此刻已经豁出去了，他抓住影山的右手，“别……继续吧，我没问题的。”日向还在逞强。他强迫自己放松肌肉，迎接着影山的手指再一次进入。  
影山的手指永远修剪光滑，指尖更是十分灵敏。随着整根食指没入，他尝试着寻找教程中提到的前列腺，在日向的肠壁上摸索着。而日向这边仍然高度紧张，最开始的情欲早就烟消云散，他紧握着双拳、紧闭着双眼，眉头都快缩成一团了，仿佛不是在和恋人做爱而是在受什么酷刑。影山的手指在自己体内感觉很微妙，经过最初的不适后呈现一种很微妙的触感，既没有很排斥也没有小黄文里说得销魂。  
直到影山的手找到内壁上从穴口进入7~8厘米后凸起的一点，轻轻的按了上去。

烟花，日向脑子一片空白，每一个神经细胞都像在放烟花一样在脑内爆开。整个海面也映着金灿灿的光芒，红色的霞光被逐渐取代。他无法思考，每个神经末梢都在尖叫，渴求着更多。  
前所未有。听教练提到过“跑者高潮”，自己也在体能训练的时候体会过的多巴胺在运动时大量分泌，肾上腺素催促着自己跑得更快的爽快的感觉。但跟此刻多巴胺像烟花一样绽放的体会无可比拟。  
日向此刻面色潮红，紧绷的眉头舒展开来，紧闭的双唇也发出断断续续的呻吟，影山看到了他前所未见的日向，早就硬挺的下体更加灼热了。  
“马上——”影山探入两根手指，接着三根，都在摸索着那个点，开拓着日向隐秘的部位，像对待每一个托球一样的小心和仔细。触感灵敏的指尖感受着日向肠壁的每一处褶皱，每一寸温热。他的性器早已高昂在晨曦当中，渴望着熨平日向甬道的每一道沟壑。  
日向已经眼神迷离，未经性事的他已经有些招架不住刺激感强烈的前列腺高潮，本来还很活分的双脚也瘫软了，好无力气。影山单手用嘴巴扯开安全套的封口，套在早已整装待发的性器上。  
“我忍不住了，要进来了——”影山分开日向的双腿，自己俯卧着一点一点把自己的前端埋进早已准备好的穴口中。柱身上狰狞的血管摩擦着日向的甬道，前所未有的入侵感再度来临，日向几乎疼昏过去，他的胳膊在空中乱抓。  
“乖。”影山一把抓过他的双手，在唇边吻了一下，并没有停下挺入的动作。日向的臀部被托起，他双腿夹在影山腰侧，随着影山进入的愈来愈深而逐渐脱力的分开。  
终于影山性器整根没入，他也长舒一口气。初次的体验对于他来说也没有想象中美妙，看来GV里刚一进入就如鱼得水是骗人的。就算经过润滑与扩张，日向的肠壁仍然紧而涩，而强行闯入的柱身也只是因为充血而暂时变得坚硬，挺入对于他来说也有痛感，不过肯定比起日向所承受的要好上许多。他胳膊撑在日向身侧，他的额头上布满了细密的汗珠，橙色的额发打成缕，好看的水汪汪的眼睛此刻也紧闭着，影山心疼地撩了撩他的刘海，揉了一下他的头，“很难受么？”  
日向摇了摇头，他痛得无法出声，但觉得如果这时候认怂就亏大发了，何况刚才影山用手指就让他体验过的高潮太过美妙。  
影山不确定地尝试动了动，日向的肠壁绞得他太紧了，几乎瞬间就要缴械。他用了全身的意志力来扛过了几乎湮灭他的刺激感，慢慢退出一点又用力撞进来。日向还是一副在受苦受难的表情，他只得继续在他甬道里用柱身摸索着刚才的敏感点。  
一个默默承受着疼，另外一个咬紧牙关胡乱冲撞不得要领，可谓狼狈至极。太阳已跃上地平线，朝霞几乎完全消失了。沙滩上的温度迅速上升，似乎远处商业街也开始有了喧闹声。  
“快点儿……一会儿有人来了……呃……就……麻烦了……”日向在影山毫无章法，在如捣蒜一般的冲撞中拼凑出这句话。而影山现在已很难听进去任何事，哪怕在随时有人可能会来的沙滩。他全部的自尊心都堵在了寻找日向敏感点上。日向只得挣扎着摸到自己双肩包，把准备好的浴巾拽出来，盖在胸口。  
影山一把扯开碍事的浴巾，扬手盖在两人结合的重点部分，好继续刺激日向胸前的敏感点。  
“感觉怎么样？”影山继续卖力的开拓着。  
刚刚适应影山粗大的日向很难说有什么感觉，“还……行吧……”，主动承认自己要坚持不下去了是不可能的。影山的撞击愈发猛烈。

拍球声，嬉笑声由远及近，“糟糕！“在光天化日做荒唐事此时才有实感。影山逐渐加快抽插频率，他整个人俯身贴近日向，他的柱身在日向体内已感受不到太多阻力，结合处的拍打声愈加清晰，堪比激荡在岩礁上的海浪。突然之间，他的前端感受到了肠壁的那个凸起，他用力蹭了过去。  
”啊——“日向终于叫出声，又惶恐的捂住嘴巴。放烟花的感觉又来了，而且比刚才要强烈许多倍。  
甬道被充满，他无处可逃，而人声越来越近。高潮时的日向甬道用力地收缩着，刺激着影山也几乎同时缴械。人声太近了，他只得保持着插入的姿势趴在日向身上，好在身上盖着浴巾。

领头的孩子用葡萄牙语叽里咕噜说了一堆，影山的心跳过于吵闹什么都没听清楚，他几乎都要忘记了呼吸。  
”他们说这片沙滩不适合玩球，估计没看到我们。他们好像走了。“终于缓过神的日向说，脸上仍火辣辣的发烫。甬道的胀痛和后腰的酸痛开始一阵阵袭来。影山小心翼翼的扶着套子从温热的后穴中退了出来，带出的黏液拉成了丝，在金灿灿的阳光下泛着光。

简单处理之后影山平躺在日向身边，仰望着已经完全明亮的天空，纯白的云朵从眼前缓缓飘过。  
“日向，”影山侧过头，“弄痛你了，抱歉——”  
“大可不必，”日向仍然看着天空，下体的不适感依然强烈，“毕竟想做这事的不止你一个。”  
“我——”影山踌躇着，“下次会让你更好受的。”像说下次会停止的托球一定会成功一样。  
“还真是单细胞呢，影山君。”日向扭过头对着他那双深蓝色的眼睛，摸摸他的头，“只要是你，怎么样都好。”  
影山难得的没有反击，任由日向揉搓着自己的头顶，原本柔顺的黑色短发被蹂躏的七倒八歪，日向手上动作一顿，  
“不过下次让我在上面试试行不行？就一次？”  
“你做梦。”影山说着便抓住日向的手，把他压在身下，释放出的危险气息让日向本能的想拿另一只手挡在影山身前，却被轻易的一起扣住。  
压迫性的吻再次覆盖过来，小野兽被轻易的固定在沙滩上，体格差让他不得不服软。

不过今天他安排满满的里约一日游和晚上的沙排体验活动不得不从新计划了。

THE END


End file.
